L'amour selon elles
by Lenabooh
Summary: Luffy est en couple avec Nami. Vivi est secrètement amoureuse de Luffy et Hancock clame haut et fort qu'elle veut Luffy. La guerre va se déclarer entre celle qui veut garder son copain, celle qui est amoureuse de Luffy et celle qui veut l'avoir pour elle. Qui va gagner? UA, School fic. Luffy x Nami pour le moment ...ou pas!
1. Vivi est amoureuse

Luffy est la star de son lycée malgré lui, depuis qu'il a battu Crocodile, l'ancien badboy craint de tous. Vivi en est secrètement amoureuse, mais bémol, il sort déjà avec Nami la rousse incendiaire. Et c'est sans compter sur Boa Hancock, la plus belle du lycée qui a des vues plus qu'explicites sur lui...Qui des trois aura réellement le cœur de Monkey D Luffy?

**L'amour selon elles.**

**Chapitre 1 - Il est beau! Vivi est amoureuse.**

Elle le voyait du coin de l'œil, au fond de la classe. Comme d'habitude il était au fond, à côté de son meilleur ami le musclé aux cheveux vert qui dormait tout le temps. Lui, avait l'œil vif et souriait. _Dieu qu'il a un magnifique sourire..._la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus attachés en une longue queue de cheval haute se reconcentra sur le cours. Elle ne voulait pas être prise en flagrant délit.

- Laisse tomber, Vivi... murmura Kohza, le voisin de la jeune fille.

Elle savait bien qu'il savait qu'à chaque fois, qu'à chaque occasion, tout le temps, elle le regardait. Vivi n'était pas pour autant aveugle face à ce qui se tramait lorsque Luffy n'était pas dans les parages. Elle était bien _obligée_ de voir les autres.

- Désolée. Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton, pour ne pas que le professeur Hebi ne les remarque.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses?

- Parce que je suis idiote, c'est tout...

Kohza lui assura que non, et la fin du cours sonna. C'était midi, et comme tous les midis, elle abandonnait son meilleur ami pour déjeuner à proximité de Monkey D Luffy, celui qu'elle aimait secrètement depuis si longtemps. _Les gens le voient depuis qu'il a battu Crocodile, moi, je l'aime depuis tellement de temps...et il ne me voit pas. Est-ce injuste? Certainement._ Mais Vivi sentait qu'aujourd'hui, ça allait être différent. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Soudain, elle se fit bousculer par une autre fille..._elle! _

- Excuse-moi.

Nico Robin, l'ancienne Reine du lycée. D'ailleurs, elle l'est peut-être toujours, en réalité Vivi ne le savait pas. Elle savait juste qu'elle traînait avec Crocodile avant, et que c'était une très belle fille, parentée à Boa Hancock. En même temps, elles se ressemblaient. Mais Vivi s'est étonnée. Robin s'est excusée. Alors elle fronca les sourcils mais répondit poliment:

- Ce n'est pas grave...

Après un simple hochement de tête, la belle brune aux yeux bleus s'en alla d'un pas vif et pressé. Mais Vivi recherchait quelqu'un du regard. La personne qui accaparait toute ses pensées. La personne qui avait le don de faire accélerer son cœur rien que par une simple mention.

- LUFFY, dépêche-toi! On est déjà assez en retard à cause de cet imbécile de Zoro!

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'imbécile de Zoro?!

- PARLE PAS COMME ÇA A NAMI-SWAN, PAUVRE MERDE!

- LA FERME, TOI, SOURCIL ROULÉ!

- MAIS VOS GUEULES!

- YOSHHHH J'ARRIVE!

Vivi sourit. Cette bande se faisait remarquer de partout où ils étaient. Déjà, à cause des disputes incessantes des deux garçons, du meilleur ami de Luffy et d'un de ses plus proches amis, Sanji, le blond dragueur. Ensuite à cause des cris répétés de..._cette fille. _

- C'EST PAS TROP TÔT LUFFY!

- Désolé ma Nami...

_Ma Nami..._cette rousse séduisante et criarde. C'était _cette fille _qui faisait de sa vie un enfer. Vivi ne pouvait se permettre de les regarder d'avantage...

- Ça te fais du mal, arrête.

Surprise, elle se retourna vivement pour aperçevoir ses deux meilleurs amis. Kohza, évidemment d'un côté, et Kaya de l'autre. Kaya était une jeune fille tout aussi douce que Vivi, elle avait les cheveux d'un blond calme, et des yeux chocolats si apaisant. Si Vivi était calme et gentille, Kaya était la douceur incarnée. Mais c'était Kohza qui venait de parler, les sourcils froncés. Vivi baissa la tête. _Je suis pathétique, et si Kohza et Kaya le pensent, c'est qu'ils ont amplement raison. Je les mets de côté pour un espoir qui n'a ni queue ni tête. Je ne les mérites pas. _

- Vivi...

Kaya lui parla d'une voix douce, tout en se rapprochant d'elle et l'enlaça. Malgré tout, la jolie blonde lança un regard empli de reproches à Kohza, qui selon elle y était allé trop brusquement. Vivi était quelqu'un de fragile. Quelqu'un à protéger.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas qu'il t'ignore. Ce n'est pas qu'il pense que tu n'existes pas, ça non! Ce Luffy...il voit tout le monde, il est intéressé par le monde. Et tout le monde le sait. Mais tout le monde sait aussi que Luffy ne vit que pour être avec ses amis, et pour se battre. Chacun à sa vie, et tu interviendras dans la sienne en temps voulu. Chuut...ne pleure pas...

- Chialer pour ce type...pff...maugréa de son côté Kohza, qui ne portait ni Luffy, ni ses amis dans son cœur.

- Kohza...!

Alors que la jolie jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se remettaient lentement mais sûrement de sa petite prise de larme dans les bras de la douce Kaya, les deux amies se firent bousculer. _Deuxième fois, aujourd'hui! _pensa presque rageusement Vivi. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, tous? _Sauf que c'est en levant la tête que la jeune fille eut un haut le cœur si violent, qu'elle croyait qu'il était sorti de son corps un moment.

- Merde, désolé!

Kaya lança un regard gentil à celui qui venait de les bousculer, et eut le tact de ne pas regarder Vivi. Kohza quant à lui lança un regard peu amène au fauteur de trouble.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit la blonde.

_C'est incroyable, c'est...c'est fou. C'est lui? Oui, sans aucun doute. _Ses yeux de braise mais tellement expressifs sont inimitables, son sourire géant et éclatant lui barrant la moité de son si beau visage également. La fine cicatrice qu'il avait sous l'œil gauche, et le chapeau de paille qu'il avait sur la tête prouvaient rien qu'à elles, que c'était bel et bien Luffy qui les avaient bousculées. _Il sait que j'existe..._

Luffy regardait Vivi d'un air curieux. Cette fille était dans sa classe et elle était hyper timide, d'ailleurs, le jeune homme pensait que plus timide qu'elle, ça ne pouvait pas exister. Même pas Tashigi la copine à Zoro*. C'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé, elle avait l'air bien gentille pourtant. _Et elle est jolie! Mais je vais pas me mettre à penser comme Sanji...puis Nami aussi, elle est jolie. _Luffy remabarra alors ses dernières pensées. Il fit un dernier sourire aux deux amies, puis tourna son regard vers le blond à lunette de soleil qui le regardait bizarrement.

- Désolé encore d'avoir bousculé tes copines.

Puis, Vivi vit Luffy s'en aller en courant dans la direction opposée, rejoignant ses amis qui étaient déjà pressés de partir quelque part. Kaya sourit à sa meilleure amie puis lui dit:

- Tu interviens plus vite que prévu, non?

**A suivre...!**

*** **_**Zoro x Tashigi = BEURK! Non, je ne vais pas les laisser ensembles bien longtemps c'est juste pour le début parce qu'après...niark niark niark!**_

_**Vivi va souffrir, la pauvre! Pourtant, je l'adore. Mais Nami et Hancock (qui ne s'est pas encore manifestée) sont dans la place, et veulent Luffy. Du moins, Nami veut le garder, et Hancock le veut pour elle. Mais laquelle des trois déclarera la guerre aux deux autres? Pour le savoir, va falloir suivre!**_

_**Si vous avez des questions et même des suggestions de suite, n'hésitez pas. ;-)**_

_**Bisooh, bisooh, Lenabooh!**_


	2. Nami ne partage pas!

_**Salut, salut! Me voici donc pour la suite des aventures (ou mésaventures) de Vivi, jeune fille à la fleur aussi bleue que ses cheveux (...oui, ok, ça c'était nul), amoureuse profonde et désespérée...mais également à celles de Nami, qui devrait bien mieux surveiller son copain actuel, et Hancock...qui fera son entrée...qui sait...peut-être maintenant? **_

_**BONNE LECTURE! **_

**Chapitre 2: Luffy, il est à moi! Nami ne partage pas.**

Ce matin Nami s'était reveillée de très mauvaise humeur. La jeune fille était allée dormir chez son petit-ami, et son frère Ace. Elle qui pensait passer une soirée en amoureux fut bien vite déçue. _Quel abruti dormirait encore avec son frère à dix-sept ans?! LEQUEL?! _Luffy, bien sûr. Mais la journée n'allait pas en s'arrangeant et elle avait capté depuis bien longtemps les regards de cette vipère d'Hancock. Elle flânait un peu trop auprès de lui.

- Hmm...

Quelle chance elle avait. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne peut pas foutre son grappin sur un autre?! _La plus belle fille du lycée, à fond sur le populaire Monkey D Luffy. Et les commentaires qui allaient avec n'avaient pas fini d'agacer la jolie rouquine.

- Nami-de-mon-cœur, aujourd'hui ça ne va pas du tout!

- Oh, tiens, quel observateur Sanji...tu m'étonnes...

- MAIS OUI, MA FLEUR DES ÎLES, C'EST PARCE QUE JE VOIS TON SI BEAU VISAGE S'ASSOMBRIR LORSQUE TU REGARDES CETTE DÉESSE (tu es aussi une déesse ne t'inquiète pas ma Nami-chérie) ET QUE TES YEUX SEMBLABLES A DU CHOCOLAT AU LAIT SE REMPLISSENT DE CETTE EAU SALÉE PETIT A PETIT QUE J'AIMERAIS GO...

- LA FERME!

- ...

_Il a du réveiller Zoro, lui aussi là...! Mais Sanji a au moins le mérite de mieux me comprendre que ce crétin de Luffy! Il est où, d'abord?! _

- T'ES PAS SÉRIEUX LE MARIMO, D'OU TU ME PARLES COMME ÇA!

- J'TE PARLE COMME JE VEUX, LOVE-COOK DE MERDE!

- MAIS TA GUEULE, SALE RUSTRE DE MES DEUX!

- ET T...

Nami dû se résoudre à les frapper, tous les deux du poing. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être mal élevés lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles! Impressionnant. La rousse lança un regard compatissant à la pauvre Tashigi qui regardait timidement son petit-ami à présent à terre qui essayait de sauter sur le blond également cloué au sol. _Ma pauvre..._

- Hem, bonjour.

_Non, non, non, non c'est pas possible! C'est pas ma journée, mais alors vraiment pas! _Même dos à elle, Nami avait reconnu la voix cristaline de Nico Robin. Nami ne l'appréciait pas déjà, parce que depuis que son cher Crocodile fut battu par Luffy, celle-ci essayait de gratter l'amitié avec eux, et en plus de ça, c'était la cousine à l'autre peste. Enfin, objectivement, ce n'était pas de sa faute pour le coup, on ne choisit pas sa famille.

- Kestuveux, lança agressivement la jolie rousse, coupée par un blond en furie.

- OUAAAAAAH! UN CANON! UN CANON D'UNE DES ÎLES DE MON COEUR! LA BEAUTÉ DE TOUTE LES MERVEILLES! LA...

- LA FERME!

Zoro toujours à terre, c'était bien Nami cette fois-ci, qui avait hurlé et avait affublé le dragueur-amoureux d'un second coup de poing le remettant ainsi K.O. Tashigi qui était toujours en train d'observer Zoro, sursauta. Elle frissonna en regardant la femme aux cheveux onyx qui souriait étrangement. Nami comprit pourquoi, et son regard se durcit encore plus.

- Je répète, tu veux quoi?

- Oh, rien du tout. Je passais juste vous dire bonjour, Nami.

- Joue pas à ça avec moi. Surtout pas. Et aujourd'hui encore moins!

- Des soucis? Sembla s'inquiéter faussement la belle brune.

- Toi, ta cousine, et vos petits-copains, vous allez virer! VOUS ME FAITES CHIER, TOUS!

_Et voilà! Elle a gagné! Cette garce. Maintenant, tout le monde nous regarde..._Nami avait le visage rouge de fureur, tandis que la brune la regardait avec un air incompris. _Elle le fait exprès! Elle veut se faire passer pour une victime, je ne la supporte pas! _La jolie rousse sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le poignet, et se tourna vivement vers la brune à lunette cette fois-ci. Si Zoro et Sanji s'étaient remis debout, ce n'étaient pas pour les défendre contre cette peste, noooon...c'était pour recommencer à se battre comme des..._rrrhh!_ Et Tashigi était effrayée.

- Si je peux me permettre, tu ferais mieux d'être effrayée par la personne a qui tu tiens le poignet, _Tashigi_.

La façon dont avait cette fille a exercer une pression psychologique sur les gens était assez...impressionnante. Et Nami crut ne plus pouvoir retrouver l'usage de son poignet tellement Tashigi la serrait. A l'époque où c'était cet infâme Crocodile qui regnait sur ce lycée, Nico Robin en profitait pour en faire voir de toute les couleurs à pas mal de monde, et Tashigi était une de ses victimes favorites. _Quelle chance! _Le regard bleu de la brune revint vers la jolie rousse.

- Je cherchais Luffy.

- Ouais, comme toute les filles du lycée j'ai l'impression...tu veux quoi? Le rammener en cadeau d'anniversaire pour ta cousine? Désolée, il est pas dispo.

- Non, c'est sérieux. Tu dois savoir où il est, non?

Nami réfléchit. Robin ne semblait pas du tout être interessée par son Luffy, et c'était tant mieux. Mais elle pouvait aussi préparer un coup bien foireux, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, avec son partenaire avant.

- Même si je sais où il est, je ne te l'dirais certainement pas. Donc tu as le choix, soit tu t'obstines mais tu perds ton temps, soit tu agis aussi inteligemment que tu ne l'es et tu te casses, Nico.

- Bon, c'est tant pis. Ce que je voulais lui dire, je le dirais à toi, et tu ne vi...

Robin fut coupée par une chaussure de Sanji ayant volée à travers la cour du lycée. Cette chaussure fut très vite suivie par toute les insultes possibles et inimaginables du jeune blond à l'encontre de Roronoa Zoro. Nami voulu les tuer, mais ce plaisir, elle le gardera pour plus tard. Déjà parce que cette Robin semblait vouloir lui dire ce qu'elle voulait à Luffy, et qu'en plus, Tashigi était déjà assez terrorisée comme ça. _Et dire qu'elle veut finir chez les flics, c'est mal parti pour elle. _Zoro s'arrêta, semblant _enfin _considérer la présence de la belle brune. Sanji, quant à lui, était parti à la recherche de sa chaussure sous les rires de quelques camarades.

- Nico Robin, commenca-t-il de sa voix grave, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- C'est une façon chez vous, de poser ce genre de questions? Enfin...l'attention de Robin se reporta vers Nami. Je te disais...

- M'ignore pas! S'offusqua Zoro.

- Attends Zoro, elle a quelque chose à dire à propos de Luffy.

Tashigi se détacha de Nami et alla vers son petit-ami qui semblait à présent, enclin à la défendre.

- Pour faire court, Luffy est dans la merde.

- Bah, il semble pas être dans la merde là! Enfin pas de ce que j'ai vu! Luffy dans les bras d'une super jolie fille aux cheveux bleus accompagnée d'une magnifique blondinette!

- Usopp, tu crois vraiment que c'est l'moment de raconter tes mythos à la con? Surtout devant Nami? T'es encore plus con que con toi.

- AAAH ZORO! T'as qu'à pas me croire! Mais m'regarde pas comme ça parce que tu me fais peur!

- Mmhh...qu'est-ce qui te fais pas peur à toi, de toute façon...

Nami ne savait plus écouter. Déjà Usopp qui débarquait d'on ne savait où et qui lançait comme ça que Luffy était dans les bras d'autres filles, et Robin qui disait qu'il était dans la merde...la jolie rousse choisi d'écouter le plus important, c'est-à-dire, Luffy dans les bras d'une autre! (eh ouais, la possessivité ça craint!)

- QUOI? C'était qui ces filles?! Réponds Usopp! Hurla Nami tout en secouant son ami au long nez, comme un prunier.

- Maaaais, AAAAH! ARRÊTE!

- C'ÉTAIT QUI?!

Robin fut blasée, ennuyée. Alors, la belle se planta devant Zoro.

- Tu lui diras, qu'elle dise à son copain de faire attention. Doflamingo est en colère, il voulait la peau de Crocodile, et apparemment, Luffy le lui a volé. Il se prépare à lui faire un très mauvais coup, et Crocodile semble cette fois, allié avec ce type. Ton ami risque gros, j'étais venue vous prévenir. Je n'aimerais pas que ma cousine soit malheureuse parce que ce gamin n'aura pas fait attention.

- Attends un peu toi! Répondit le vert. Comment tu sais ça?

- Être en contact avec Crocodile n'a pas que des mauvais côtés, tu sais? Sur ce, je m'en vais. Salut.

La brune s'en allait d'un pas tranquille, alors que la jolie rousse ayant fini de secouer son ami, la dépassa d'un pas plus que rageux en recherche d'une certaine fille aux cheveux bleus, accompagnée d'une blonde. Nami en bouscula Nico Robin, et tous ceux aux alentours furent effrayés.

- LUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFY!

_Même si Usopp a dit faux, au moins, ça le remettra à l'ordre! Et je vais la retrouver cette fille aux cheveux bleus qui se permet de prendre mon copain dans les bras! Oh ça oui! Pour qui elle se prend? Et j'en ai rien à faire de lui faire peur, elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir! Déjà Hancock...ensuite cette schtroumpfette là...ça va être la guerre! Je le sens._

**A SUIVRE...!**

**Découvrons une Nami des plus...caractérielle. Elle ne connait absolument pas l'existence de Vivi, (jusqu'à la fin du chapitre) et semble très possessive. Bien qu'elle ne nous montre un trop gros fort caractère, Nami est follement amoureuse de Luffy et ne comptera certainement pas le laisser dans les bras d'une autre. (En même temps, c'est aussi l'intrigue de l'histoire huhuu...)! Et puis, Luffy semble avoir des problèmes, ce à quoi, Nami s'en fiche complètement. Les amis du brun vont alors avoir un très gros rôle à jouer...Petite question, pour l'instant, vous préferez Vivi ou Nami? **

**Hancock va très bientôt faire son apparition, histoire d'encore plus bousculer tout ça...mais la question reste la même: Qui de Nami, Vivi ou Hancock aura donc le coeur de Luffy? **

**Je remercie les gens qui me suivent, et qui ont fait de mon histoire l'une de leurs favorites! C'est gentil. Je remercie aussi ceux veulent bien me faire part de leur commentaires, bien que cela ne soit absolument pas une obligation, j'écris parce que j'aime ça, pas pour avoir des reviews à gogo. **

**Breeeeef, sur ce, j'vous dis à la prochaine! Bisooh, bisooh, Lenabooh! **


End file.
